The present invention relates to conveyors and, more particularly, to a high-angle conveyor system.
Sandwich belt high angle conveyors require a wider belt to carry the same capacity of material as a conventional conveyor at the same speed. When a long, low-angle approach is necessary before the high angle portion of the conveyor, and/or a long, low-angle discharge portion is necessary after the high angle portion of the conveyor, a transfer is required between the conventional conveyor and the high angle sandwich belt conveyor, or the wider bottom belt of the high angle conveyor must be extended. Transfers require additional equipment including a transfer chute, drive equipment and, in some cases, dust suppression. Transfer points also require lifting of the material which adds to the power draw, and dropping of the material onto the receiving belt, which can cause dusting and material degradation.
As can be seen, there is a need for an alternate means of conveying material at high angles in sections of otherwise low-angle conveyor systems.